I'll Be Your Doctor, I'll Be Your Cure
by ShadowLev
Summary: When James gets sick, Logan takes care of him. Traditional h/c fic... established Jogan.


I've been feeling kind of sick lately and wanted to write a traditional hurt/comfort for James and Logan. Poor James, I so do love to torture him...

* * *

Heat bathed James in waves and ice froze him between the waves. He shivered and felt sweat soak his blankets. Vivid colors bled through his eyelids and he couldn't get comfortable in his tangle of sheets. His nose leaked and his throat felt thick and heavy.

James felt really miserable. Somehow during the night, he had ended up on the floor and his blanket only covered a small portion of his freezing body. Whenever he tried to get some sleep, coughs racked his body and visions would cloud over his mind. Exhaustion kept him from going for medicine or untangling the blanket or climbing back in bed. Instead, he just curled up, shivered, and hoped that it would end soon.

…

Logan spun around idly in the main room. Kendall and Carlos had gone to the pool, he was waiting for James to come out so they could go play Frisbee golf at the beach. He was still in bed, despite his promise to wake up early.

It was the one thing about James that no one who lived with him disputed, James had to wake up himself. The pretty boy would scream and thrash if anyone tried to wake him up. Only Carlos dared to wake him up, and that was wearing his helmet, face-guard, and when he felt very adventurous.

Still, Logan thought, his eyes on the clock, if he didn't do anything then James might just sleep the entire day away. With a resigned sigh, he peeled off his shoe and went to the room that James and Kendall shared.

He pushed the door open and peered in, ready to throw his shoe, when he noticed the shivering body on the floor.

"James?" Logan asked and walked closer. James twitched and rolled over with a grimace. Sweat covered the boy's face and it contorted with pain. Logan knelt down beside him and stroked a hand across James's face. It burned with heat. A concerned look came over Logan's face and he leaned down to help James.

"C'mon, let's get you up into bed," he murmured softly, lifting the larger boy up and helping him in bed. He tucked a pillow underneath the damp hair and spread the comforter over James's body.

"I'll be right back," Logan reassured and left. He rooted through the closet and pulled out the stack of blankets Mama Knight kept handy for just such an occasion. With the armload of fleece in hand, he went back to the room to cover James with more layers of blankets.

James sighed, his body still exhausted, but the feeling of being cared for helping him feel less miserable. The tad of embarrassment of being treated like a child drowned from the misery his body was putting him through. A warm hand pulled him upright out of the cocoon of blankets and held out two green pills. When had Logan left and brought back medicine? It seemed as if only two seconds ago, he had been covering him with blankets.

His sick mind tried to logically comprehend this, but he gave up too easily from exhaustion and just swallowed the pills. Cold water fell into his mouth and he found himself shivering from fatigue, spilling the cold water down his chest. Finally, James felt the hand lower him back down and recover him. Cool lips pressed against his sweaty forehead and a hand stroked his sweaty hair back. With a sigh, James finally found sleep.

Logan smiled softly and pulled up a reading chair, settling down to James watch. He would be out for several hours. Curling up to re-read Stephen King's _Dreamcatcher_ seemed like a good alternative to playing Frisbee golf, especially with a sick James.

Several hours into the book, Logan found himself getting hungry and noticed James starting to stir. He bookmarked the worn novel and went to the kitchen. While _Dreamcatcher _didn't provide a very good appetite enhancer, he was a teenager and needed to take care of himself and his sick James.

A pot of tomato soup and grilled cheese later, Logan returned to the room bearing a full tray. James tossed and turned uneasily, moaning in his sleep. Logan furrowed his brow in concern and set the tray down at the bedside, sitting on the side of James's bed. He stroked the sweating boy's hair, calling his name gently.

"James, James," he said softly. James twitched and opened his eyes blearily. Logan smiled softly and slid an arm underneath him to help him into a sitting position.

"You gotta eat," Logan murmured and reached over to pick up the mug of tomato soup. James drank hungrily at the soup and finished it quickly, so Logan passed him a half of a grilled cheese while he ate his own soup. The meal finished, Logan started to move back to the chair when a weak hand pawed at his arm. He looked down. James stared at him pleadingly with bleary eyes.

"Stay here please," James asked tentatively. Logan nodded, leaned over to pick his book up, and shifted deeper into the bed so that he could sit fully on the bed. James curled into him, resting his head against Logan's thigh, and fell back into sleep.

Several hours later, Logan felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He flipped it open to see the message from Carlos.

_K n I r goin to a beach bonfire. U and J wanna join? _

Logan rolled his eyes at the textspeak and typed back in diligently the situation. Carlos responded typically with a _k, be back late then._

Normally, a few hours of guaranteed alone time with James got him much more excited, but James's sick condition didn't leave much in the way of fun. Sure, James was hot and sweaty, but it wasn't in a good way.

An idea popped into Logan's head and he quietly got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. The sick sweat of James had dampened his jeans uncomfortably, but he didn't find himself caring too much. The idea he had was enough to pre-occupy him for now.

James found himself being woken up and helped out of bed. He shivered outside of the cocoon of blankets and clung tightly to Logan for balance. The world blared in high, moving colors.

He realized he was in the bathroom and the bathtub was filled with warm, bubbly water and smiled appreciatively. He felt disgustingly sweaty and sick-smelling, but had no energy to bathe himself. Logan helped him undress and sink into the heavenly water.

A warm body followed behind him in the bath and he felt himself lean up against his nice, soft, Logan bath pillow. His head lay back against Logan's shoulder and warm hands stroked water up his biceps and upper back where the water didn't reach. He felt like he was floating in utter heaven under those touches. Aches from illness soothed away under the soft water.

Logan pressed soft little kisses to the nape of his neck and under his ear, and although he felt so tired, he found himself getting aroused despite his sickness. A hand encircled his hardening length beneath the water and began stroking him off, slowly but surely.

Soft gasps soon filled the air as James's eyes fluttered open and closed. A hard length rubbed against his back and Logan's gasps certainly were part of the noises in the bathroom.

He came with a gasp of relief and found the warm water draining away. Logan helped him stand up and toweled him off, helping him into sweatpants and a sweater that must have been Logan's from its baggy cut and unattractive color. It must have also been fresh out of the dryer, because it exuded warmth and fragrance. He felt himself sigh in happiness as he swallowed more medicines.

Logan led James back to the bedroom and tucked him back into bed, this time climbing under the covers with him and snuggling against him. Logan wore only boxers and a tank top to avoid overheating, but he wanted to be close to his James. Wrapping himself around the sick boy, he found himself not caring if he got sick because James would always take care of him, even if he failed at it, because that's what they did.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! I love your feedback.


End file.
